


It’s Undōkai time!

by imnotevil13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga is the vanilla of the vanillas, English is not my native language, M/M, Undōkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: Not just Suga and everyone else, even Daichi himself surprised with what he had done. But at least, thanks to that, last Undōkai in his high school year perfectly spent.#Grammar mistakes corrected by myself, please tell me if there’s still any mistake.





	It’s Undōkai time!

**Author's Note:**

> I write this instead of sleeping.

It should be anyone from the track field who doing this. Not him. Oh absolutely not him. Yes he was an athlete, he joining a sport club at school, being a captain in that said club in fact. But it was volleyball for God’s sake! Oh, he rather receives a thousand of Oikawa’s serve or Ushijima’s spike than doing this.

Sadly, all of his classmates who joined the track field club had been registered to the relay race, and by all means _all_ , the truth is, there were only two people in class 3-4 who joined the track field club.

Daichi sighed on the start line. Really, it should be someone else who doing this instead of him. Didn’t have to be them from the track field club then, just anyone is fine, anyone but him.

The game that Daichi signed on to, was the one where he had to run to the judges’ desk, grab a piece of paper, read what’s inside, and find or do whatever it was said inside. During his first year, it was someone from his class who doing this, whom being told to find the most delicious bento from _anyone_ and brought it to the finish line. He came out with a box full of _only_ plain rice instead. On his second years, it was another male student from his class who doing this, but that time, he was being told to bring the most terrifying teacher to the finish line. He was almost – _almost_ – brought the vice-principal.

With that record, Daichi started to feel pessimistic.

He watched as the teacher walked to the start line, like it or not, he had to do this. And when the whistle sounded, Daichi shot off. He’s not really care for being the third to arrive at the judges’ desk, the only thing repeated in his head was _‘please let it be an easy task’_ over and over again. He saw as someone from class 3-3 paled when he opened the paper, and someone curses beside him before running off again with a blushing face. Daichi’s mantra kept repeating in his head when he held the paper and increasing as he opened it.

When he read what’s inside, though, an image of certain someone came into his mind.

He need no other times before flash off to the group he so much familiar with. Everyone from his class was there, cheering of simply waiting for their turn to play another game.

“Suga!” he shout as he ran towards them. “Someone please give me Suga!” Thanksfully, no one asked him as they hand in Suga – who completely confused and shocked – to Daichi. “Don’t ask me any question, just run with me.” Was what he said before pulling Suga to the finish line.

The tight grip Daichi had in Suga’s hand didn’t break even after they crossed the finish line. Being the first to arrive, on instinct Daichi pulled Suga closer and spun him around shouting victory, only to put him down later after realizing what he just done. Both of them flustered to the action and just stood there awkwardly waiting for the other runner to come.

“What’s inside that paper?” Suga tried to start a chat.

But Daichi refuses to tell him or simply just give him the paper and just saying, “You’ll know later.”

“Oh, well, I’m surprised.” There was no reply from his captain, which drew Suga even more curious.

His wonder answered shortly after when the teacher began to match the instruction to the things that the runner brought to the finish line. And because they were the first to arrive, they were being questioned first.

“So, Sawamura-kun from class 3-4,” said the teacher with microphone in hand, “Can I have your paper please? So we can see what’s written in it.” _And why you brought him_ , was left unsaid.

That was just an innocent question from his teacher, he knew that, but somehow Daichi felt as if she was playing with his feeling. Tried to embarrass him despite that all of this situation happens because of his own fault. _‘But well, if you know what’s written inside you’ll agree with me,’_ Daichi thought. As Ōno-sensei began to open the paper, Daichi’s heart started to hammering in his chest, and he could feel Suga titling his head in confusion beside him. A habit he always found endearing.

“Ah,” she said, eyebrow shoot in surprise before eyes landed on Suga then to – unsurprisingly – flustered Daichi before back to Suga again. “I see your point, Sawamura-kun. What an excellent choice indeed.” She clear her throat from giggling before facing back to the audience and start to read the paper. “So, minna-sama, what’s written in this paper was _‘bring the prettiest person’_ , and Sawamura-kun here chose his classmate Sugawara-kun as his running partner. What a surprise!” She giggling again. “Mind to tell us why, Sawamura-kun?”

That, was clearly a teasing tone. But thanks to that Daichi could gain his composure again before answering with a steadiest voice he could ever make. “Uh, well, his face came to my mind the first time I read that paper.”

The crowd began to explode to his answer; some laughing, some whistling, and girls squealling with delight. Suga was in a complete silence beside him, but his flustered face gives enough proof for Daichi that the setter didn’t mad at him.

“Oh my, I’m totally agree with you! But so does the judges?”

“Well, if they can find someone prettier than him then I accept my defeat.”

If the crowd could get even louder, it was this time.

Ōno-sensei laughed while Suga groaned in embarrassment and buried his face in Daichi’s shoulder. He barely catches Suga murmured something like _‘Daichi you are the worst’_ before burying his face even deeper and clenched his hand even tighter on Daichi’s back.

He had no idea about what Suga would do to him after this. He had no idea what would come from everyone who witnessing this to them after this. The only thing he know was that he had embarrassed both of them but he didn’t regret it at all. And when the judges approve his choice, made his class win this game, Daichi know he had done the right thing.

He only hope Suga didn’t mad to the point of wanting to break up with him after this.

  


**Bonus:**

They both sat under a tree as the Kibasen started, watching in amusement when Hinata tried so hard grabbing his opponent’s bandana.

“Hinata sure can jump, but I can’t see a point of doing a jump in that position.”

Daichi laughed at that. “Well, at least they didn’t choose him at Tsunahiki.”

“That’s harsh Daichi,” he said playfully hitting Daichi’s upper arm.

The crowd sure was loud when they come back from the game before. Some whistling while others give him some remark like _‘Sawamura you dog!’_ or _‘Man, Daichi! I didn’t see that coming!’_ and of course everyone from the volleyball team giving them a knowing smirk. Thought Daichi and Suga didn’t hide their relationship, it didn’t mean they told every soul about it. That’s why most people responding to his action as nothing but a joke.

“You nearly got me an heart attack you know,” Suga said after they shout another cheer when Hinata got a bandana again. When he notices that Daichi failed to follow, he snorted. “ _‘Don’t ask me any question, just run with me.’_ ” That, got Daichi red to the neck. “I thought you asked me to go eloping with you.”

“S – Suga!” the grey haired boy laughing beside him, laughing even harder when Daichi pouted his embarrassment. But later, Daichi’s pout turned into a smirk in a second as he said, “Well, if you like the idea, I don’t mind doing one.”

This time it was Suga’s turn to be as red as tomato. He stammered from answering and only manage to groaned instead and burying his face between his knee. “You’ll be the death of me Daichi.”

Daichi only laughed at that.

Last Undōkai in his high school year, perfectly spent. All thanks to everyone in class 3-4 for forcing him sign his name on that game.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! There’s no song inspired me this time! Well no song except the fact that I’m listening to NICO Touches the Walls - Mashi Mashi when I write this story. This idea comes when I’m surfing on Pinterest pinning DaiSuga’s pic and suddenly my mind went ‘imagine a scene of a sport festival in where Daichi chose Suga as his running partner because he had to find the prettiest person in school’. Well, it was suppose to be a drabble but then my hands just move by itself! Thanks for reading everyone, I hope we can meet again! Love you!


End file.
